Final Downfall: Oblivia Chaos
by KhaosOmega
Summary: What starts out as a normal mission quickly goes downhill for Summer due to the mysterious Neo Vexus possessing Red Eyes. Part of the 'Final Downfall' Series. Rated M for rape.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs belongs to Nintendo. The plot is my idea. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 1: A Shocking Start**

_Normal POV_

It all started as a wild Pincher chase as two Pinchers were chasing Latias on their Z.Z. Flyers. Suddenly a Staraptor flew in on their tail, with a young Ranger, Summer, on board. Ben, her partner, wasn't far behind. The two Rangers easily avoided heavy Plasma Cannon fire from the two Pinchers they were pursuing, effectively draining the Cannons' batteries. That's when one of the Admins of the Pinchers, with a mostly red-colored outfit and a red fringe in his blonde hair, appeared on the scene. He would first reprimand the grunts on the fact Latias had escaped by the time he got there. Then he would take a look at the Rangers, spacing out once he got a good look at Summer for a few seconds.

"SPEEDBUMP!" one grunt yelled, getting Red Eyes, as he was known, back to reality with a quick palmbonk to the forehead - a speedbump, as the players called it.

"What was that for, doof?"

"Ya spaced out again. That happens every time you see some cute girl."

"OY, red-eyed blockhead! Pay attention to what you're doing and not on whoever this cute girl is!" Summer yelled.

"Now that ya mention it, i know a way to do both at the same time, cutie." Red Eyes said to Summer, then began charging his Plasma Cannon. Summer anticipated a shot aimed for Ben and planned to intercept, but Red Eyes had other ideas. As he charged the shot he slowed down his Z.Z. Flyer, allowing the Rangers to get close. Once they were practically on top of him the charged Plasma Cannon fired its shot, hitting Ben point blank.

"BEN!" Summer yelled. She quickly decided to go after him, but Red Eyes grabbed her arms and held them behind her back, taking her hostage in a sense. Ben hit the vast ocean surrounding Oblivia, his styler detaching in the process before washing up on Dolce Island with it attached again.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Summer's POV_

I have no idea what got into Red Eyes. According to the Pincher grunt who speedbumped him he had a habit of spacing out whenever he saw what he deemed to be a cute girl. Ben's been admitting the fact i'm cute every chance he gets for the past three weeks. Of course, he anticipated the old intercept idea and shot him out of the sky point blank. I noticed a wristband on his left wrist. It was red, like most of his appearance, and showed a red-colored bird's head on it.

Arizona Cardinals. That's why he anticipated interception. He's a football fan. But something seemed off. As to what it was i didn't know.

"SPEEDBUMP!" I yelled out, nailing Red Eyes on the forehead. Must've been a wrong move. He just looked at me with some wierd look on his face. Maybe he spaced out again.

"Hey, Leader, we're at the base." one grunt said. This quickly got him back to reality.

Five minutes later i was flat on my back in this one room, with a strange machine on a stand near one corner. Red Eyes was hovering over me, a sadistic grin on his face. That's when i noticed the reason something seemed off. On his forehead was a strange mark, also visible on the machine in the corner. He wasted no time literally tearing off my Ranger uniform and then proceeded to rape me as hard as he could. I was crying about a minute in, and he took that to mean i wanted more - completely the opposite of what i wanted. He kept going until i felt him seemingly explode inside me, but once he pulled out i paled at the discovery. It wasn't a real explosion, he just launched his seed inside me. Then, Red Eyes walked over to the machine, picked it up, and attached it to my breasts. Once he turned it on i let loose a piercing scream from the pain and blacked out. When i woke up an hour later i chanced a look at my breasts. They had gotten a lot larger - that machine he used was a Breast Enhancement device.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Red Eyes' POV_

I had no control over my actions there. It was like a second voice had popped up in my head and quickly took over control of my body. All i knew about this controlling second voice was that the person was female. She seemed to want to see Summer emotionally wrecked and used me via brain control to do just that. I never wanted to rape her; this voice made me do it.

"Who are you?" i asked the person controlling me.

"The name's Desiree. Leader of the Neo Vexus. Already got a counterpart of Summer with this group calling themselves the Vexoids." Then a second voice sprang up.

"Why is it you're always up to something whenever i sense you active, Desiree?" the new voice said. Another female. I had no idea who it was, but Desiree did.

"AW, MAN, NOT YOU _AGAIN?_ STOP FOLLOWING ME AROUND, AZEAT!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs belongs to Nintendo. Any other references belong to their respective owners, though i devised the Amethyst Angel name and appearance. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 2: ZK3 Gets Involved**

_Red Eyes' POV_

"AW, MAN, NOT YOU _AGAIN?_ STOP FOLLOWING ME AROUND, AZEAT!"

Desiree's sudden outburst at this new voice had me confused. What kind of a name is... oh, maybe it's her last name. But who do i know with that last name? It takes me five seconds to discover who it is.

"_Anise?_"

"Bingo."

"How long have you known Desiree?"

"Few years. Met her as a Cipher member in the GD system at age sixteen alongside Kara, who's since been channelling Neo Vexus secrets to XQ."

"Probably her way of getting even with me for forcing her to join the Neo Vexus when she didn't want to."

"Much like how you took control of my body and made me rape Summer against my will."

"Did you have him set up that Detection Blocker Spell so Crimson wouldn't try to intervene?"

"Right in one."

"Man, Desiree, you've gotten even more sadistic since we had to take you down in your lone wolf stint. Why do you keep targeting females Jet has a bit of a soft spot for? You already pushed Jasmine into a Rainbow Saiyan, who knows what'll happen next. And i still have no idea who told those Vexoids to try and impregnate me; that pushed Jet into the new Alpha Saiyan form when i told him that bit."

"What's with the three-way going on here?" a third voice, male this time, randomly popped up. It was Ben. Seconds later my female ally Blue Eyes walked in. There were two of her - the other one had an amethyst-purple fringe and cobalt eyes. Anise temporarily signed out of the conversation to tell the amethyst-fringed Blue Eyes something in private, then she took off, disappearing in a flash of light. Ben and Desiree signed off quickly as well.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Ben's POV_

I just got to Renbow Island thanks to an old guy named Booker having a boat ready to do so. As i'm looking around a girl about nineteen appears out of thin air. I figure this is Blue Eyes of the Pinchers, but the fringe in her hair is amethyst purple, and her eyes are more of a cobalt color. Then she surrounds herself in a ball of pink fire, which fades away after a minute revealing a different nineteen-year-old girl. The eye color is the same, but her hair is much longer, yellow-blonde with amethyst purple highlights, and she has a much different outfit on as well.

"How old are you?" i ask before i can stop myself.

"In actuality, twenty-five. I just look nineteen because of an Age Freeze option deployed after the Neo Vexus' first major downfall six years ago. Went undercover in the Pinchers as a Blue Eyes lookalike trying to get some info about their plans when i heard from my OZ-native teammate that Desiree had possessed Red Eyes and made him rape Summer."

"This Desiree girl made him do WHAT?!"

"That's not all. Desiree had sent her spare Breast Enhancement device to him and he used it on Summer while still possessed by her. He never wanted to do what he did to her, Desiree made him do it against his will."

"We gotta find this Desiree girl and show her what for. But what do you mean by the first major downfall of the Neo Vexus?"

"This is Desiree's third activity phase, after the first downfall and her lone wolf stint last year. Two of her Neo Vexus teammates, Stacy and Nicole, have gotten reactivated as well. The fourth, reluctant member, Kara, however, is now on XQ's side revealing crucial info about the Neo Vexus' plans so we can stop 'em early. We have to locate Summer first, though."

"Right. Let's roll."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Summer's POV_

According to what Red Eyes told me, the mark on his forehead when he did what he did to me is the Neo Vexus insignia. Their first activity phase six years ago was four members. This time it's three as Kara is now a willing XQ ally, after last year's lone wolf stint by Desiree, who had made him do what he did. At least he had the decency to give me a new outfit after tearing off my Ranger uniform so it wouldn't interfere with Desiree's controlling actions. Then a grunt positioned himself on Red Eyes' left, just out of sight of the admin.

"SPEEDBUMP!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Are you ready?**

**Chucky: Think you can tell us what to do?**

**Stewart: Think you can tell us what to wear?**

**Hunter: You think that you're better?**

**Shawn: Better get ready.**

**Chris Warren: Bow to the masters.**

**All six: *with crotch chop* BREAK IT DOWN!**

**Me: Got a little too carried away with the DX theme, owned by Chris Warren and WWE. This story installment is the next part of Oblivia Chaos.**

**Summer: *still in some pain in the breast area* The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Khaos doesn't own Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs. If he did, i'd have much longer golden-blonde hair and hazel eyes.**

**Me: '**_**Darn, how'd she know i was thinking about one of my OCs for a possible design if i owned Pokemon?**_**'**

**Blue Eyes: Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 3: Desiree's Plot**

_Blue Eyes' POV_

Who does this Desiree girl think she is? I heard about her commanding the Vexoids to try and impregnate four different girls - succeeded with one (the counterpart of Summer they got after), failed on another (my counterpart's immune system manipulation ability, very rare), couldn't get a third set up (Crimson, Fuschia, and One-Five of the Zenon Force interfering) and got defeated on the fourth (Fuschia via a double rainbow elemental attack, single-handedly defeating the entire Vexoid faction in forty seconds). That happened rather recently, and though only i know the plot Fuschia (the Amethyst Angel's Zenon Force codename) revealed to Jet inducing his Alpha Saiyan transformation was actually Desiree's idea, i've been thinking of telling Fuschia that key bit. However, i don't know what'll happen to her if i tell her that.

"Crimson, this is Katie. Tell Fuschia to head to Daybreak Ruins. There's something concerning the Vexoid plot i need to tell her."

"So, your name's Katie. What about Red Eyes'?" i heard Crimson reply.

"Deion. He's my twin brother. We ended up on the Pinchers because Purple Eyes forced us or else he'd have Desiree pull something on me while Deion was forced to watch. She was hoping that would lure Summer into her trap. I'll see what Fuschia got from Kara about said trap when i give her the key info about the recent Vexoid incident."

"Ten-four. I'll let her know. Crimson out." and with that, Crimson logged off the communication.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Ben's POV_

"So Desiree's planning a trap for Summer. We have to find her fast." i said after Crimson revealed what Katie (Blue Eyes' real name) to me. She then opened a communication line, on speaker mode.

"Fuschia, it's Crimson. Katie, formerly of the Pokemon Pinchers under the name Blue Eyes, whom i was originally disguised as, has some key info about the Vexoid incident she wants to tell ya. And she wants to know what info Kara managed to get concerning Desiree's trap she has planned for Summer. Meet her at the Daybreak Ruins. Make sure ya got your Zelixxon Styler handy just in case there's a confrontation with a Pokemon, most likely Entei."

"A trap, eh? Kara's been going on about Desiree possibly planning one. And i wonder if her key info about the Vexoid incident is about who told them to try and impregnate me; when i told Jet that he ascended into the new Alpha Saiyan form. Good thing ya taught me how a Ranger's Styler works, just in case i have to use it while i'm there, Vexon. Double A, out."

"Wait, Vexon?"

"My Zeta Ranger codename. I've done the Oblivia mission in GX. That's where i got my experience with this sort of thing. As for the Zelixxon Styler, it's XQ's model of Capture Styler. Most of the stuff linked to XQ usually has a coded model name leading off with X or has Zelix as part of the name. The majority of the technology stuff is known as XQ Tech Units, the number following determining where it fits in the line of created stuff. Crimson's my Zenon Force codename. The girl i was talking to, her Zenon Force codename's Fuschia. The 'Double A' bit when she signed off the chatline i had up is a combination of her real name and a different codename."

"If her power level surges, you might want to be ready. Either she might be in trouble or she's ascending to a new transformation."

"Right. For now, Summer's our top priority. We might be able to find her really quickly, just lock onto her power level, place your index and middle fingers from one hand on your forehead, and you'll literally appear out of thin air at her location."

"What's the name of the technique you just explained its operation to me?"

"Instant Transmission." Okay, i knew what technique she described. Now i just had to try it out. I started by focusing on Summer, hoping to end up where she is. Then i did the whole 'fingers-to-forehead' bit and moments later the Renbow Island beach we were at disappeared, replaced by a strange room. I looked near one corner and found Summer. But i was only two paces from where we materialized in there when i heard Crimson yell out what sounded like a spell.

"_REDUCTO!_" i turned around just in time to see a device with the Neo Vexus insignia get reduced to dust. She then stepped in front of Summer and started executing some bizarre technique. I could tell that the device hit by the Reductor Curse was Desiree's spare Breast Enhancement device as Summer's breasts were a lot bigger since when we were separated. The only reason i deduced that was because Crimson had Summer lift her new shirt up so the technique she was executing would work. Once the bizarre part ended Summer began slowly pushing into her breasts, _making them magically shrink_. One pinch later and they were back to their size before the separation. Then i felt a power spike. It was coming from the Daybreak Ruins. Deion (Red Eyes) had arrived in the room, saying he had quit the Pinchers as well, and, along with me and Summer, had managed to grab part of Crimson before we were teleported to the Daybreak Ruins. Entei was nowhere to be found, we could see Katie was unharmed, but there was a girl with blue spikes in the back of her rapidly color-changing hair and the Greek letter Alpha on her left shoulder. I figured this was Fuschia.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Fuschia's POV_

Okay, i've reached the Daybreak Ruins. Now i just have to find the former Pokemon Pincher admin Katie and tell her what i know about Desiree's trap. But what is the info about the Vexoid incident that she wants to tell me? It doesn't take me long to locate her.

"Okay, as far as i know about this trap Desiree's working on she's intending for it to emotionally break Summer. Azure's working on protecting Summer's family, as they're a key part in the trap. I've also got Kara, a former Neo Vexus member, forced by Desiree to join in the first place, working on digging up more info on it as we speak. Now, what's this key info you mentioned to Crimson?"

"I know who was behind everything they planned to do. All of it was Desiree's idea, including having them try to get you pregnant so she'd have one less rival to deal with."

'_Wait. Desiree was the mastermind of THAT plot? Oh, she is so gonna PAY for this now!_' i thought, unaware that said thought was causing my power level to skyrocket. About a minute and a half later the surge stopped. Chancing a look at my left shoulder i saw the Greek letter Alpha tattooed on it, a blue spike visible sticking out of my now-rapidly-color-changing hair. This was the same surge Jet experienced when i told him that bit, unaware of the mastermind's identity at the time. I was now an Alpha Saiyan.

"You've gone too far this time, Desiree! I hope you're ready, 'cause you're now about to deal with FOUR Alpha Saiyans. This time, though, the Neo Vexus WILL be defeated once and for all."


	4. Desiree's Double Shock

**Me: Hey, everyone. Time for the next chapter of Oblivia Chaos. In this chapter, Azure of the Zenon Force unveils a new power to foil one of Desiree's plans. Said new power leads to Desiree making a shocking discovery concerning four Zenon Force members centering around said power. But she also makes an even more shocking discovery from a data report one of her teammates gives her.**

**Summer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. If Khaos owned Pokemon, which he doesn't, Harley wouldn't exist and Tabitha would be known in all media as Harlan. Also, though Zenon Force member Fuschia's appearance and primary codename are of Khaos' creation, BROCCOLI owns the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat.**

**Katie: Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 4: Desiree's Double Shock**

_Katie's POV_

Something tells me Fuschia's had a few encounters with Desiree before. Perhaps the Neo Vexus leader did something to her in a prior encounter that led to this new transformation occuring. I decided to ask her about that.

"Say, did Desiree do something to ya before?"

"Actually, no, but that plan to impregnate me caused Jet to undergo this same ascent when i told him that bit, unknowing of the mastermind's identity at the time. Jet went up an extra stage on his; he was only at the eleventh form, acquired after i took out Alpha's Jet Detector allowing him to see her secret weapon, whereas i was at the twelfth, obtained while i was in my Mobian form as that world was where it occurred. And, before you ask, the Greek letter Alpha on my left shoulder normally goes on the Saiyan's left hand in this form; i had on some bicep-length gloves when i ascended, moving the Alpha symbol to my shoulder. The rapidly-color-changing hair is default in this form, though i don't know how i ended up with the spikes from my Mobian form; Jet has a form of his own and he ended up with the dreadlock formation from it in his form. As for the heels, they're default for the females, with a requirement needed to be fulfilled for a male to get 'em; Jet fulfilled said requirement: Gain an XF Series Power Suit with the Zonova option equipped. Jet went Ice Star, which, somehow, ended up blending in with my oddly obtained Zonova chance when Crimson went Zonova during Operation Phaaze."

"Zonova Chill? I'm surprised Crimson didn't go Zonova Flare on that one."

"I've been wondering that myself. Somehow it didn't merge in despite her pyrokinesis preference. Maybe Lithium might get a Zonova chance in Spark mode due to hair color, but it might be the Flare option Crimson somehow missed because of her unique pyro ability, hence the Lithium codename for anything Zenon Force related. I wonder how Azure's doing. During the first mission involving Phaaze in some way the GD-native hunter said she was somewhat short for that sort of thing, but she was twelve then; Crimson originally used to be shorter than that."

"Whoa. How'd she fix that one?"

"Unintended ascent into the Super Saiyan 4 form. Accidentally learned the Nova Charge technique about a minute later and somehow ended up with Rainbow's signature heels in the process of the ascent. First actual Nova Charge ended up hitting Jet with the victim's spikeless front side due to yet another awry Chaos Control attempt." Crimson said at this point. "Jumped five stages at one point sometime later, then reached the Nova Legend form when Alpha of the original Team Vexus tried to pull some old memories on me; ended up doing that to her after the ascent."

"Wait, the Neo Vexus is actually a second iteration?"

"Yeah. Took them down after Alpha pulled something in her own personal dimension system, now GX Prime, leading to Azure gaining her hair's red highlights. First Zenon Force mission, that one. The other seven members of Team Vexus had admitted defeat at that point, Gamma later joining the group the Zenon Force gets their members from; her last name led to her One-Five codename." Fuschia said.

"Does Kevin Millar have something to do with it?"

"Yep. That's why her XQ agent number is 15, from whence the codename originated."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Desiree's POV_

"Okay, everyone. _Completely _surround them. Dawn might have a trick up her sleeve; this oughta make successfully holding all of you in that formation off a lot harder." i told the forces while watching the situation unfold. Then, somehow, i heard Dawn's voice in my head.

"Yeah, it'd be that much harder if i didn't have _this_ particular new power." she said, then vanished. Next thing i knew, she was sending the guys from my capture force flying with so little time between impacts i was stunned. When did she get her speed up _that_ high?

"Someone, give me her speed level!" i yelled out to the grunts behind me. One of them, female, gave me the report. Her speed level was at 73,296, and she also said that three other girls have the same speed level. Their pictures appeared on a different screen. Two blondes (one golden-blonde, the other yellow-blonde with amethyst highlights) and that Azeat girl. All four pictures (Dawn's had been brought up as well) had the same golden X behind them - the XQ insignia. The yellow-blonde was showing the codename Crimson, the golden-blonde had the Rainbow codename, with the nickname Brazelica showing as well. XQ's second-in-command, Hollie Brazie. She must've trained them in speed to reach that level, boosting her own to match.

"Oh, and, Desiree, Stacy has something to tell you." a different female grunt said at random. Then my redhead ally walked in.

"We've got serious trouble. Anise just ascended to the XZ Series' thirteenth stage after Katie, having quit the Pinchers, revealed the Vexoid plot to impregnate her, which caused Jet to reach the same form when she told him of it without knwoing it was your plan at the time, had been your idea."

"WHAT?! _She KNOWS?!_" i yelled out. Turning to the intercom i gave a major order, one that would be a bit risky if Anise was as strong as i feared from her new transformation. "All units, former Pincher admin Katie is our new number one priority. Leave Plan 172-QSZ for later. Repeat, Plan 172-QSZ is now on standby. Plan Delta-160 is now top priority."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Me: That sure riled up Desiree. Will this decision cost her, or will it work the way she planned? Until next time, KhaosOmega signing off for now.**


	5. Quad Alpha

**Me: Can you dig it, sucka?**

**Booker T: Hey, that's my line.**

**Me: That's exactly what i keep yelling out concerning a few of my lines, including one that earned Wakin an RKO during Amethyst Angel Adventures: Colosseum.**

**Ben: The following installment of Oblivia Chaos is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The Booker T persona is owned by WWE, as is the RKO finisher. Amethyst Angel Adventures: Colosseum is another fanfic by Khaos, set a few years prior to the events of Oblivia Chaos. Pokemon, as well as the actual characters Khaos based Rochelle (Crimson) and Dawn (Azure) on, is owned by Nintendo. Fuschia's actual identity is owned by BROCCOLI, while her unique appearance and Amethyst Angel codename are of Khaos' design.**

**Katie: Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 5: Desiree's Alpha Mistake**

_Deion's POV_

Man, this Fuschia girl seems to be emitting a LOT more power now than she had been before the new transformation occurred, according to my twin sister Katie. Then she gets a call on her cellphone, which she puts on speaker. Apparantly a teammate of hers, codenamed Azure, had just stopped Desiree's plot and caused her to make a switch in targets. Someone on Desiree's side must've told her that Katie told Fuschia of Desiree's involvement in the entire Vexoid plot. That meant that the trap Desiree was planning was currently on standby, and Katie was now in danger. But when the troopers under the Neo Vexus leader's command arrived, they were easily beaten into a pile of pulps by Crimson and Fuschia's combined speed and power. Both of which were extremely high. That's when Desiree reached the scene, piloting this HUGE mecha. She claimed that Fuschia and Crimson couldn't beat her mecha, even with Azure's help, but the trio (Azure only just arriving on the scene) merged into one and destroyed the mecha like it was made of cardboard. In their combined state the resultant female's hair was the same rapidly-color-changing variant from Fuschia's form, with a trio of blue spikes in back, a spike formation in front, and three red streaks on top - i believed that combination was from the trio's respective Mobian forms, which Jet, who didn't have an available fusion opportunity yet, also had - easily stopped the GD-native Neo Vexus leader, sending her flying FAR away with a single blow. After that the fusion split back into the three fusees, all in their base forms.

"If only we knew where the Neo Vexus base was." Azure said.

"We might be able to track one of the grunts to there, 'cause i managed to slip a tracking device on one of them during the high speed barrage assault. Now all we need to do is wait for them to wake up and return to base." Crimson relpied. Azure and Fuschia nodded.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Desiree's POV_

CRASH!

Sure. Of all the things i could've hit while landing from that unwilling flight (now i know how Jessie and James felt up through the DP series) i had to go through a glass window. Perhaps going along to see the grunts capture Katie was a bad idea. I have no clue how all of them were down and out by the time i got there. Hopefully Crimson and that redhead pest Anise weren't involved.

Thirty minutes after my crashing through a window the grunts returned. They told me that, as i had feared, Crimson and Anise had gone true-speed on them, beating them into a huge pile of pulps within a minute. Then i heard Crimson's voice issue from one grunt's pocket.

"Enemy base located. We've got them now!" This caused the grunt from whose pocket Crimson's voice originated to jump, totally unaware of the tracking device Crimson had stealthily slipped into said pocket. Darn, those XQ girls sure are resourceful, as well as hard to outsmart as they think of everything that could possibly occur and go with the most favorable (for them) option. Or maybe the latter part was Crimson and Fuschia's Psychic powers. I just didn't expect them to show up so quickly with THAT much backup, especially since Jet had gone Alpha due to the cyan dreads in his color-changing hair. Needless to say, we were no match for them deapite us having the advantage of numbers (at least six hundred of us, mostly grunts, against maybe forty or fifty of them) considering they had a huge speed advantage with Crimson, Azure, Hollie, and that pest i keep running into since that Cipher incident in my home dimension system of GD all involved. Despite the situation, and the fact most of the grunts were pulled into a portal leading them to where me and my Neo Vexus allies had escaped from weeks ago, me, Stacy, and Nicole escaped the situation after one grunt, one of the higher ranked ones, told us to save ourselves. I just hope those XQ pests don't follow us. Oddly, we ended up in the OZ system, in Anise's home dimension. My first thought was that Anise would quickly react and try to end the Neo Vexus once and for all. What surprised us was that it was actually one of her teammates who embarked on that mission.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Me: Whoa. And there's the ending of Oblivia Chaos. This is the second-to-last installment in the Final Downfall subseries of the larger Amethyst Angel Adventures series. The next, and last Final Downfall saga, follows one of Fuschia's home dimension allies as she tries to permanently end the Neo Vexus. Until then, suckas.**

**Booker T: Ya did it again!**


End file.
